GokuVegeta Saving You
by TheAwesomenessThatIsSon Goku
Summary: Goku is a school kid and Vegeta is also. Fate brings the two confused teenagers together. Later on I may add sex. Maybe...I totally will. XD
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Son this has to stop!" Principal Satan firmly told Goku who was sitting across from him with his father in the Principal's office.

Goku doesn't look up from where his gase is locked on his feet. Nervously rubbing his hands together. He doesn't understand why they all hate him. He doesn't understand why he just can't be normal like everyone else.

"Goku." Bardock whispers, not wanting to scare his son as he places his hand on Goku's left shoulder, "I understand, but what do you expect my son to do? Get his ass kicked from all those bunks!" Bardock's voice egoed through out the office as he stared down Principal Satan in his own office.

"Sir, you are blind from being his father. Y..your son isn't an angel by no means." Principal Satan stuttered trying his best to keep eye contact with Bardock.

"What does that supposed to mean? Goku is a good kid!" Bardock shouted now standing from his chair, "He's being bullied and all you people care about is what happened to the other kid!" Bardock then tapes Goku on the shoulder, "Come on son lets leave. We're not getting anywhere with these people."

Principal Satan's whole body begins to shake as Bardock slowly walks out of the room followed by a confused Goku. He follows the pair with his eyes, not daring to move a muscle until he was sure they were fully gone from his office.

Their footsteps are no longer heard. Principal Satan suddenly feeling better that they're no longer around his area, lets out a heavy long drown out sigh of relief.

-LOL NOPE-

It's been a week and Goku is finally off suspension from school.

"Goku would you like if I took you to school?" Fasha asked smiling over at her step son, as she was getting herself ready for work.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna fly there." Goku replied with a warm smile.

Fasha frowns now walking over to Goku's side, wrapping her arms around him, "You know I love you boy and your father does too." She smiled kissing the top of his head. Goku laughs, "I love you too, what's wrong?" He asked in bewilderment, taking a step back looking at his step mother in the eye. She smiles looking at him, "I'm just worried about you. That's all."

"Well I better go before I'm late." Goku chocked on the words knowing school wasn't the place he was really going to be.

"Have fun at school. I love you, Goku!" She smiled waving at him as he left.

Goku can't look her in the eye, he loves her to much to lie to her in the face.

"Love you too!" He shouted shutting the door be hide him as he flies off.

-LOL NOPE-

"Vegeta eat your food." King Vegeta orders his son across the kitchen table. Vegeta rolls his eyes, "I'm not hungry." Vegeta growled, pocking at his eggs with his fork.

"Fine if you're not going to eat then you're going to go to school!" King Vegeta shouted getting up from the table, taking his son's backpack from the coat hanger then throws it at Vegeta's feet.

"Whatever." Vegeta huffed picking his backpack from off the floor, "Why do we always have to fucking move, Father?" Vegeta mumbled underneath his breath as he walks outside the apartment.

"Because I fell in- VEGETA!" King Vegeta takes a hold of Vegeta's wrist now pulling down his sleeve, showing deep dried up bloody red cut lines.

"WHAT IS THIS!" His father orders Vegeta to tell him.

"It's nothing!" Vegeta shouted yanking his arm from his father.

"Vegeta so help me!" King Vegeta shouted crossing his arms over his chest, staring his son in the eye.

Vegeta laughs, "A cat cut me." Vegeta lied.

"A cat? What cat?" King Vegeta asked.

"Yesterday on my way home from my new school I saw this cat and I took off my gloves to pet it, but it cut me a few times." Vegeta lied with a smile across his face.

"Oh." Now feeling foolish on jumping to conclusions, King Vegeta steps back from his son, "Well then, next time don't take off your gloves while petting wild things. Agreed son?"

"Agreed, father."

-LOL NOPE-

Goku walks through the halls like a zombie with gilt running through his mind.

Goku couldn't skip school not when what happened with Fasha that morning.

"Goku glad you're back!" Krillin laughed running up to his best from. Goku smiles, "Oh hey Krillin."

"Hey Goku! Heads up in English class you're gonna have to write a letter about yourself, but get this! You can't write your name on the letter only the name you made up for yourself!" Krillin jumped up and down showing Goku how excited he was.

"Okay?" Goku said in confusion placing both hands be hide his head waiting for Krillin to amaze him.

"It's kinda like pen pals but it's your classmates and you have no idea who it really is! And Mrs. Brown said we can't show our letters to anyone!" Krillin laughed now shoving his letter in Goku's face.

"Woah! Woah! I thought she said-" Goku was then cut off by Krillin's laughter, "Goku I think a girl wrote me! It smells like a girl!" Krillin said pointing at the letter in his hands.

"Oh brother." Goku chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Hey dude! Do you think it's that 18 chick! Oh my god! She's so hot!" Krillin laughed now holding the letter to his face.

"Ha, maybe." Goku said walking into his English classroom, "Well see you later Krillin." Goku laughed waving goodbye to his friend.

Goku sits down now listening to today's lesson and just how Krillin said it, they were about to write a letter to their mystery pen pal.

"Oh great." Vegeta huffed rolling his eyes, "I don't even know none of these people." Vegeta whispered to himself, biting down on his pencil's end.

Goku glances to his side to see a new kid sitting on the opposite side of the room staring out to space while biting his pencil to death. 'He looks emo.' Goku thought trying not to stare.

"Okay class begin!" Mrs. Brown cheered clapping her hands, causing Goku and Vegeta to jump in their sites since both boys were in deep thought.

-LOL NOPE-

Vegeta stands over the shower head, letting the hot water run over his muscular figure. He leans his head on the bathroom wall. "Why do you not listen to my prayers?" Vegeta asked biting his bottom lip as tears run down his rosy cheeks.

Closing his eyes he reaches his hand for the razer blade to fined it has been moved. "Shit." Vegeta sighed not wanting to get out of the shower just to satisfy his need to feel something other than the pain he feels deep inside his soul.

Dripping wet he looks through his backpack remembering he has a spare razer that he likes to keep hidden in his backpack's side pocket.

Opening up his side pocket to fined a letter falling out. "What the fuck?" Vegeta didn't remember putting that there. The letter falls to the floor opening by it's self.

His eyes dance over the page.

Dear, person

Hello I like kittens so you may call me Kitty. Have you ever looked up at the sky and wondered, "Is there really more to life than this?" Well I have. I wonder that everyday. I like to count the stars in the night sky. I know I'll never count all of them, but it never hurts to try, right? Hey you should count the stars in the sky and write back to me on how many you found. Last time I found 323, but I did get bored so I guess that doesn't count. Thanks for reading my letter, I'll enjoy reading yours.

From, Kitty

Vegeta's heart skips a beat as he re-reads the letter once more suddenly forgetting all about what he was about to do. He then throws on his boxers and shirt. Running outside down the apartments stairs all the way across the street to the park.

He stops now breathing heavily looking up at the night sky. He sits down, laying his head on the soft grass.

"One...Two...Three..." Vegeta counts.


	2. Meeting You

"Goku what does your letter say?" Krillin chuckled as he runs his finger tips over his now crumpled letter. "I didn't get one yesterday, but I'm sure I'll be getting one today." Goku told his friend as he picks up his speed heading to English class.

"Hey! Goku! Wait up man!" Krillin huffed trying to keep up with his friend's pace.

"Sorry Krillin, I'm just trying to get to class before trouble finds me." Goku frowned looking back at his friend.

"Yeah but Goku, you're bad-ass! No one can lay a hand on you!" Krillin laughed running up and slapping his taller friend on the back, "Come on, skip class with me and Yamcha!"

"I would but I have this weird feeling like something wants me in my classroom, if that makes any sance." Goku nervouly chuckled rubbing the back of his head, knowing Krillin would think he was going insane talking about such things.

Krillin nodded as if he were listening, "Yep, uh huh. You're acting crazy. Now come on, Yamcha is wating in the boys bathroom with the weed."

"Krillin I just can't. I'll make it up to you both later." Goku said then runs into his English classroom.

"GOKU!" Krillin yelled very annoyed with his long time childhood friend.

-LOL NOPE-

Vegeta's eyes scan the classroom. "Kitty?" He whispers the name underneath his breath, his eyes dart to the right of him watching the crowed of students all come in at once. He then sees a huge overweight girl with a 'hug me' pink shirt with a white cat on it. "Kitty?" Vegeta questioned as the large girl walked past him.

Vegeta holds his letter in hand now questioning himself on handing the letter over to the powered hungry teenage girl.

"She's sweet?" He tried to convince himself. He looks at his letter one last time before getting up and heading over to the now 'said Kitty'

"Excuse me, Kitty?" Vegeta asked coming up to the girl who is now shoving a bag of chocolate chips cookies into her mouth.

"Oh Vegeta I see you're done with your letter!" Mrs. Brown cheered running over to the young boy and snaching the letter from out his hand, "Here I'll take that for you." She smiled, "Now please young man, sit back down."

Vegeta blinked a few times in shock before turnning on his heel and going back to his seat.

"I've never felt so humiliated in my whole life!" Vegeta slammed his fist on top of his desk hissing for only himself to hear.

-LOL NOPE-

Goku runs down the hallway past the hall monitor who is now yelling, "GOKU! SLOW DOWN!"

Goku giggles to himself as he hurries into the boy's bathroom with his letter in hand. That Mrs. Brown gave to him along with his homework, which he can care less about.

"Yo! Goku! How's it hanging man?!" Tein shouted, excitement showing all over his face.

"Oh hey, Tein. I'm doing good." Goku worriedly said, not wanting this conversation to lead to any trouble.

"Man I thought you were never coming back! Man! Wait till Frieza and Cell find out, you're still here! They've been talking so much shit while you were gone!" Tein told Goku, hoping to see the fight in Goku's eyes of revenge.

Goku clenches his fists, but suddenly stops and looks down at his right hand that is holding the letter. Goku then meets Tein's stare, "Look dude, something just doesn't feel right. I have to read this letter alone then we can talk about this, but later. Okay?" Goku smiled over at his old friend.

Tein frowns, never had Goku ever not want to get down to business when Frieza and Cell are involved.

"Huh?" Tein looks at Goku now confused out of his mind. "Okay sure...We'll talk later...I guess..."

And with that Goku zoomed past Tein into one of the stalls, shutting the door close be hide him.

**Dear, Kitty**

**I love my pet Bunnies which means you may call me, Bunny. I did do as you requested and counted the stars in the night sky. I found over nine thousand stars...I was outside for awhile, but I may have counted some twice. I also think about life and if there is more to this world than having to deal with all of this stress. I hope you like my letter, because I very much liked yours and would be so pleased if we kept this up...**

**From, ****Bunny**

"Bunny." Goku smiled blushing red.

"What did you say to me?!" Broly shouted pushing Vegeta against the wall.

"What the hell?" Goku opened the stall door to see Broly holding up by the shirt collar the new emo kid from Goku's English class.

"I said give me back my backpack." Vegeta growled at Broly showing no fear on his face as his feet dangle from off the ground.

Broly brings up his fist, "You're new here. Don't worry, you'll learn who I am." Broly smirks, when suddenly just when Vegeta was about to close his eyes and take the beating. Broly is grabbed from be hide and shoved to the ground.

Vegeta's eyes widen, now looking up at his handsome hero. Goku.

"Broly, why you gotta be such a bitch?" Goku said with a devilish smile, "Do I always have to beat your ass for you to realize that this school is mine and not yours and your lil group's." Goku laughed at how amusing it was that Broly thought he was better than he really was.

Broly was in shock of seeing Goku again.

"I..I thou-ght you weren't com-om-ing back." Broly stuttered out the words, still laying on the ground not knowing what he should do with himself.

Goku shakes his head still wearing his sadistic smile, "Look who's wrong, bitch!" Goku kicks Broly in the stomach. Goku then tilts his head to the side over at Vegeta who is now just watching the show.

"Would you like me to stop?" Goku asked without thinking. 'What? Never have I asked someone if they would want me to stop! What the hell!?' Goku thought as he looks down at Vegeta the emo kid.

Vegeta looks up at him with a blank face then looks down at Broly.

"Hand over my backpack." Vegeta ordered, he extends his hand waiting to be handed over his property.

"Okay here!" Broly rudely threw Vegeta's backpack at him.

"Now you may continue on what you were doing." Vegeta said looking up at Goku, placing his backpack over his shoulder.

Goku laughed, "You're different kid, I like that."

Vegeta couldn't help but smile.

-LOL NOPE-

"Wow! You like comic books too!" Vegeta laughed pulling out a Bat-Man comic from out of Goku's backpack.

"Yep, I love them, but only a few people know that about me." Goku smiled, leaning his back against the park bench, staring up at the sky.

"Wow! I don't have this one!" Vegeta smiled ear to ear now trying to reading every page from Goku's comic.

Goku laughes, "If you want you can borrow that one."

Vegeta's eyes widen, "REALLY!?" He jumped up and down at the thought of reading this new comic.

"Sure thing. We've been hanging out all day. You seem like a cool dude." Goku said placing his hands be hide his head.

Vegeta blushes, "Thank you, but I wouldn't feel right if I did."

Goku shrugs his shoulders, "Okay then, but you're missing out." He then takes the comic out of Vegeta's hands and waves it slowly around in front of Vegeta's face. "Vegeta, take me home! Read me! Read me!" Goku said in a strange light voice way different from his own.

Vegeta chuckles rolling his eyes, "You're silly Kakarot."

Goku smiles wide still imitating the strange light voice, "Goku's not silly. Goku's awesome! Now take me home! Love me! Love me!" Goku waves the comic around in the air.

Vegeta throws his head back in laughter. Never has he laughed this much before.

"So? Will you take it?" Goku asked in his normal voice, bringing the comic to his face, covering everything but his eyes. That are now staring at Vegeta with sad puppy dog eyes.

Vegeta crosses his arms over his chest now smirking at Goku, "Fine you win. I'll take it home with me."

"YAY!" Goku cheered throwing his arms up in the air, making sure he was acting over dramatic to get some laughs out of his new friend.

Vegeta closes his eyes covering his mouth laughing, "You are awesome Kakarot."

Goku couldn't help but to blush, "Thanks, you are too Vegeta."


End file.
